The Renegade
by learntolive
Summary: The secret is all in how you keep it. Draco has an American cousin, who has to come to Hogwarts, for reasons no one but a select few are allowed to know. Will she succeed in living this new secret life, or will she fail, as so many do?
1. stupid rules

"Alright Lily, here we are, this is the Hogwarts express and this is where I leave you, I have friends to find, can you handle finding a seat all alone?"

"Just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm a simpleton Draco, nor can you treat me as such." Lily said turning to her slick haired cousin.

"Right. Oh! And remember what my father said," Draco warned, shifting his fingers around the handle of his trunk, Lily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'll remember, doesn't mean I'll listen though." Draco glared at her.

"Oh, you'll listen, and if you don't I'll be taking care of you."

"I'm so scared now, please someone help me..." Draco sneered at his cousin while she stared blankly at him. "Try anything and I'll hex you into oblivion, and believe me I'll do it, I wasn't raised in America to come away only knowing books smarts." at this Draco snorted and stared down at his cousin, she was at least a foot shorter than he was, standing proud after a growth spurt at 6'2" and there she was, small, petite, and she looked angry. Draco knew size didn't matter, well at least not in this case, and he didn't want to be the one to cross his cousin Lily, even on a good day. Lily smiled up at him and he quickly looked away, this was admitting defeat in his eyes and no one ever beat Draco Malfoy.

"Now listen here Lilian," he said using her full name and she held up her hand

"No, its Emily now, Emily Fitzgerald. You screw that up and we're all doomed, no one can recognize me, or associate me with Lily Anderson, I'm not allowed to be her anymore... stupid rules... you mess it up and you'll end up the same way," she threatened. Draco swallowed hard, not sure if she was serious or not, but then again he didn't want to make her mad.

"Whatever you say Em," Draco said smirking at her. Lily nodded, grabbed her trunk and went to get on the train.

Draco stared after his cousin as she walked onto the train, hovering her trunk in front of her. The boy sighed and got on the train himself, finding the compartment his friends were in.


	2. Chapter 2: Rumors about America

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter; i do however own Lily, and quite possibly this crazy plot that has slowly been unfolding.**

Lily found herself in an empty compartment and settled into a corner, folding her feet up under her body. She stared out the window and watched the people on the platform. Teary eyed parents bid their children a final goodbye as they boarded the train for the first time, Lily smiled sadly, remembering her first trip to school.

There was a sharp knock at the compartment door, causing her to jump. The door opened, her eyes were wide fearing the worst, but she only found a slim boy flanked by a tall, gangly redhead and a slim girl, oozing superiority. Lily's eyes focused back on the boy in front, he had messy brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Could we sit here with you? Everywhere else is full so far, but if not, we can go further down the car," he said shifting he gaze downward.

"No, its fine, stay, I'd rather like that. I think I'd be really bored by myself," she said standing and moving her trunk. "My name is Emily Fitzgerald. Transfer from America."

The redheads eyes grew wide as she said 'America', the girl, on the other hand,merely sat down and opened a book, while the dark haired one stared at her, and the small hauntings of a smile quickly disappeared from his face when she looked at him again.

"I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. We're in out sixth year." she said sitting down across from her, Ron merely sat next to her and stared.

"Nice to meet you, likewise with the year thing, and why does your friend keep staring?" she asked glancing at Ron and then back to Harry, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

"Not to sure," Harry said glancing at Ron again. "Probably the rumors we've heard about America."

Lily's face scrunched up in confusion and she turned to Ron. "Alright, spill it, and stop staring, a picture would last longer... what rumors are you talking about?"

Ron started and blinked a few times, looked to Harry for help, but realizing he wasn't going to receive any looked back to Lily who now had her arms across her chest and eyebrows raised.

"Dueling," Lily smirked and let Ron keep talking. "We've heard it happens all the time and its legal."

"It's legal... to a fault. We have dueling teams, and in school if you're challenged to a duel, you have to go through with it, but outside of the school, you could get in trouble, depending on the circumstances." a smile erupted on Ron's face.

"Wicked," he said scooting closer to her. "Tell me everything. Where'd you go to school, you like Quidditch? I love Quidditch- the Chudley Cannons are my favorite team," Lily smiled.

"Mine too! But we'll talk Quidditch teams later. I'll tell you about school, but it can get boring, because, well, school is school," Ron only nodded and looked at Harry, who was starring out the window, watching the scenery quickly pass them by.

"Isn't this wild Harry? America, Amazing!" Ron exclaimed, looking at Harry impatiently.

Harry turned to Ron and looked at him passively, "Yes quite Ron," he said quietly and then turned to look out the window again. Lily looked at him for a few moments and then turned to Ron, ready to answer most of his questions.

"So I guess we start in California, on the west coast, and one of the better states of America if you ask me. I was born there, and crazily enough I lived in the Hollywood hills, next to muggle starts. I grew up believing mad dad was a muggle, I didn't realize he was a wizard until a few months ago, that isn't really important though, now that I think about it. Anyway, we moved to the east coast, Pennsylvania, when I was twelve, so naturally I just stayed at my school in CA, which is good, because PA is really boring, I don't know if I would have lasted there," Lily said, waiting for Ron to ask more questions.

Ron nodded. "What school did you go to?" he asked eagerly.

"Willett's Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry," she replied without pause.

"So how'd you end up here?" he asked. Lily sighed, ready to tell the tale for the first time since it all happened, minus some key events.

**A/N: thanks for the reviews!**

**SolaStar:thanks for noticing my goof. i'll be sure to correct it.**

**The chapters will be getting longer, so no worries comedy gal; and don't worry sirladyknight, i'm sure you'll find out all you need to know in time!**

**again, thanks, i'll update when i can. keep reviewing, and i absolutely adore constructive criticism, but no flames please.**

**stellaluna5588**


	3. Chapter 3: I Got Expelled

"I got expelled...the story is confidential, but I'll tell you what I can of it." Lily paused and looked at him before continuing on. "No one in America, or the North American continent for that matter, was willing to take a kid like me into their school. That's when I met Dumbledore. The night everything happened where I was, was the same night you all went to the ministry," she saw all three of them tense up at the mention of the event, but she went on with her story. "It was late, I was protecting a room with three of my friends, they were down the west and east halls, and the north hall that came from the main part of the building straight to the door. My best friend was down that hall, she was killed. Death Eaters attacked five different schools in America. They never made it to the room at my school. I was expelled for what happened, and pretty much banned from the U.S. all together, mostly for my own safety I think.

"But Dumbledore came with an offer I couldn't refuse. I was going to be banished to live my life as a Squib otherwise, even though I passed my O.W.L.'s. The only problem was finding a place for me to stay. My home in PA wasn't an option, because my mom had gone partially insane recently, and well, I wasn't supposed to be in the country. So he talked to my relatives over here, who I had only met once, and they were more than willing to adopt me until my school days were over.

"So I got on a plane and came here to meet my mom's brother and family. Her brother, my Uncle is rude and ruthless, and I'm sure having someone like me living in their house didn't make him anymore chipper. My cousin is arrogant, ignorant, but still very smart nonetheless. My aunt is a sweetheart, not the brightest, but she lives with two men who have taken advantage of her for years, I think she surprised herself while I was there... if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm related to the Malfoy's."

Ron's face contorted in anger and Hermione finally looked up from her book. "Really? She asked, closing her book and scooting closer to her.

"Unfortunately," Lily sighed, causing Ron to smirk and Hermione to giggle. "So I ended up spending the summer with Death eaters and a few vampires...there was a dinner for Voldemort followers," she said to their confused faces, and then gained a flinch from Ron by saying 'Voldemort', "I also had to end up playing the idiot, and pretending I didn't know who they were and what was going on and hiding my powers which got harder as time wore on and I got angrier. And I think thats the end." she finished, leaning back in her seat to let them think on all of it. While Ron and Hermione processed it, Lily joined Harry in staring out of the window, but quickly changed her mind after her stomach started to get queasy.

"Are you feeling alright Emily?" Hermione asked, noticing the girl pale, Lily looked up at the girl and tried to smile.

"I'll be fine, motion sickness, its nothing new. I just need food."

"Well you're out of luck, trolley wont come around for a few more hours," Ron said, scooting away from the girl, just incase she lost her cookies.

"Didn't your mum pack you sandwiches?" Harry asked, not averting his gaze from outside.

"Yes, but those things... sorry, I think they would make you feel even worse," Ron said, looking at Emily apologetically.

"Thats alright," she said smiling, "I'll handle it." Hermione opened her book again and Ron shut his eyes, Lily grinned as a hot cup of soup appeared in her hands. "Yup, just what I needed," she mumbled after taking a few spoonfuls. Ron's head snapped down and he stared at the soup in her hands.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, looking back up at her.

"Why? Do you want some?" she asked with a smile. Ron shook his head and she sighed. "I conjured it, no big."

Ron was about do say something when the compartment door opened with a loud 'bang'.


	4. Chapter 4: Wanna Play Exploding Snap?

"Hermione, Ron, I've been looking all over for you two, did you forget about the meeting?" Hermione looked shocked and Ron looked like he could care less. Lily could see Harry's face slowly turning red and suspected what was going on.

The girl finally spotted Lily and smiled at her as she walked over. "You must be the new girl Dumbledore mentioned," she said offering her hand, Lily took it and shook it heartily, nodding slightly. "My Name's Cho Chang, I'm the head girl this year, so if you need anything you can come see me, or Hermione and Ron too," she said looking at her through wide brown eyes. Lily smiled as politely as she could and said thanks, wanting the girl gone quickly, not very fond of her over exaggerated smile. She turned to leave as Hermione and Ron left the compartment, Cho spotted Harry who hadn't looked at her once.

"Hello Harry," she said in an almost shy tone.

"Cho," he said nodding, not even glancing in her direction. Cho quickly walked out, not looking at Lily again.

The compartment fell into a stiff silence, causing Lily to become uncomfortable, she didn't like silence that much.

"So what's out the window?" she ventured to ask as she looked at him, hi turned his head and looked at her for a while.

"I'm watching my life pass me by," he said quietly.

Lily noticed that his green eyes didn't look in the least bit happy, but extremely sad. He sighed and she blinked, smiling at him. "News flash, Harry. Your life definitely isn't outside in the scenery, but in here. So technically you're watching landscapes and you're missing your life passing you by," Harry looked startled by what she said, but a ghost of a smile appeared for a moment. "Life isn't something you watch, its something you take advantage of, its something you do, no matter how hard it gets." Harry leaned back in his seat and ran his hand through his hair, Lily giggled and flashed him a brilliant smile. The corners of Harry's mouth twitched and that was it, causing Lily to frown.

"Why do you do that?" she asked quickly.

"Do what?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Only kinda smile. Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm just not that happy these days. Stuff happened last hear, its been hard to deal with it all.

Lily nodded. "I think I get that, I had hard stuff... what happened to you?"

Harry stared at her, surprised, no one had ever really asked what had happened before, sure, they had asked, but no of them had ever meant it, they were all too wrapped up in their own problems, they had only really wanted information.

"Sirius Black, have you heard of him?" Harry asked, saying his Godfather's name for the first time since it happened without wanting to shutdown followed by an agonizing breakdown.

Lily grinned. "Yeah, he was that guy that got put in Azkaban for supposedly killing all of those people, I definitely didn't believe that... but my mom knew him growing up, she was a year younger than him, had a huge crush on him, but her brother hated him so she gave up on him and met my dad, but keep talking."

Harry nodded. "Well I'm sure you heard how my parents died right?" Lily nodded, determined to let him finish. "Good, so my third year Sirius got out, well escaped from Azkaban, I found out he was my Godfather, he was really the only father I'd ever known, and he died last year, trying to save me; it was my fault he died you know, I believed a lie." Lily nodded, and saw the tears starting to well up in Harry's eyes.

"Harry everyone believes lies, its ok. Don't ever feel guilty. I heard about what happened Harry, and its not your fault, he came because he wanted to, because he cared. Just because he's not really here with you, he's still here, you have memories of him, that's what keeps him alive, and that is something to smile about." she finished. Harry only stared at her, she smiled shyly, afraid she had said to much and he would not talk to her for the rest of the ride, but to her great surprise he smiled at her, his eyes shouting joy for that short amount of time.

"I like you Emily," he said quickly, blushing, Lily cocked her head to the side and stared at him and he quickly noticed his blunder. "Not like that, no, you just seem rather sincere. Ron and Hermione have been being sensitive, and I'm sick of being treated like I'm going to break. Do you understand that?"

Lily nodded. "I think you broke a long time ago and you just one help putting yourself back together again." Harry stared at the girl in front of him. She had barely spoken to him during the whole ride and she had seemed to see through everything and to understand him in a way no one had. Harry nodded and she smiled, but he noticed it wasn't a smug smile, it was definitely kind.

"So you're Malfoy's cousin?" he asked skeptically, it didn't seem possible that someone this nice could be half Malfoy.

"Yes, but, please don't remind me, we aren't alike in any way, well except for the smirk, we both have the Malfoy smirk," she said. He looked at her and she smirked at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "So what's going on between you and that Cho girl?" she asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted. "Me and Cho? That was last year too. She's like the human garden hose... she cries... allot. Its not that funny, it got annoying. It was an incident, durring my fourth year...Voldemort killed her boyfriend."

Lily nodded. "Cedric right?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, I got told that story allot." she said glancing down at her hands. "I know allot about you to be honest with ya. I've heard every story that involves voldemort, but I did my own research on the side, but well, that sounds bad, just you and your third year, with the whole Sirius thing, my mom still liked him, I', rather convinced she loved him, and his death along with my father's made her go insane."

"Your father is dead? I didn't know that." Harry said looking at her, his hear tipped to the left.

"Maybe because I didn't mention it, but yeah, died that same night.

Harry nodded. "So you lost everything then too?" he asked leaning forward, closer to her.

"I guess you could put it that way, I mean yeah, I lost my fam and my best friend, I was banished from my home, but it could have been worse. I could have died that night too, and... well, never mind. Yeah, it could have been worse, but you know I got things in return. I think that when you lose something, or someone really special you get things in place of it. Like, even though I lost my school, home, family, everything; I'm still gonna go to school, a better one. I had a place to stay, and family. Plus I stayed in a huge house all summer, filled to the brim with idiots and my aunt, she helped me deal, and they took my mind off of things."

Harry smiled, wishing it could be that way for him. "So one could ever replace Sirius." he said quietly.

Lily looked shocked. "Of course not! No one is ever going to replace Christina in my mind, but I'll still be able to have a best friend, someone I can tell my secrets to, but it wont ever be her."

"Well I can't just get a new Godfather, Emily, it doesn't work that way."

"I know that, but you can still have a father figure in your life, a new one. Both of us can, we'll look together...well only if you want to."

He smiled, "I'd like that allot. You make me feel like a normal person and I barely know you."

It was Lily's turn to smile now, "I'm only treating you the way normal people should be treated. You have to talk to them before you judge them and become friends with them after you judge them. I think people get hung up on the hero side of you and don't want to get to know you, because in their minds they already do know you."

"But they don't. They never even tried. Never become a hero Emily, it ruins things for you."

"Nah, you just have to know how to handle the crowd, don't let them intimidate you... and pretend you could care less about the rumors, just be you, not who they want you to be... wanna play exploding snap? I'm really bad, but hey, who cares. We'll talk Quidditch while we play. I'm a seeker too, well a chaser as well, but I've played seeker for the past three years now." Harry readily agreed to the game and what he was sure would be a great conversation, he and Ron hadn't talked Quidditch for weeks, and he missed it.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews. this will be my last update for a little while, i'm going away, but i'll return on Saturday, so i figured i'd give you a little peek into things like Lily's mind... & if you've read the latest addition to the HP series,which i just finished reading today, this story no longer makes sense, but i never figured it would... but i had most of it written, but i think eventually, i'll start to tie things from THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE in, but after the halfway mark, which will be sometime around thier summer break... so thanks for reading, i hope you are enjoying it... & give me reviews to come home to, please...it would really make me smile.**

**Nessarose**


	5. Chapter 5: So This Is Home

ok, so i'm back, & i'm updating, if you're reading this i hope you are enjoying it... it does get alot better, trust me, darker too, its not all about how she goes to Hogwarts, stuff happens, it picks up in a little while, they discover something vital about her in one of the next chapters. so read, enjoy, review, & correct me if i mess things up really bad, cuz i do tend to do that.

**Chapter 5: So This Is Home**

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked into the compartment about an hour later and were throughly surprised at the change that had taken place over that brief amount of time. Harry was laughing after just winning while Emily looked frustrated and a little burnt. 

"When you said you were bad, I had no idea it would be this bad." Harry said teasing her.

Ron stared at the two, especially Emily for doing something in a short amount of time, that he had been trying to do all summer.

The rest of the train ride was spent in pure bliss and the time passed quickly for all of them..

Lily walked off the train with Hermione beside her and Harry and Ron behind them. "Welcome to Hogsmeade," she said grinning. "We'll take trips later in the year, but for now, we'll get in these and head to the school." Lily nodded as Hermione grabbed Ron to snag a carriage for the four of them. Harry fell into step beside her and smiled down at her.

"You look better when you smile; angry and broody is definitely overrated, so don't do it again." she said teasing.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't... you ready to see the school?" he asked, still a few feet away from the carriages Lily stopped short.

"Please tell me those things aren't horses, Harry." Lily said pointing a shaking finger at the strange creatures in front of each carriage.

Harry glanced at her and shook his head, "They aren't, they're called Thestrals; you only see them if you see someone die." Harry finished slowly, Lily nodded solemnly and hurried into the carriage.

The first few minutes were spent in silence, finally to be broken by Ron. "So what house do you wanna be in?" he asked, starring at the girl. She glanced at him, averting her gaze from the window, she smiled nervously and sighed.

"I don't have a choice, there's no, 'I want'... its, 'you are or you're dead'... I have to be in Slytherin."

Ron jumped out of slight rage. "You aren't Slytherin material though, I can tell."

Lily snorted and stared at him, "you barely know me Ron, you have no idea... I can be more ruthless than my uncle, have been at times... but I choose not to be, so I guess that sets me apart.

"But you can choose to no be in Slytherin." Ron insisted.

"Yeah, if I feel like dying young." Lily snapped. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm to signal him to stop, and Harry stared at him.

"Get over it Ron, if that's where she is, that's where she is, it doesn't mean we can never talk to her again." Ron nodded his head in agreement.

As soon as the carriage pulled up to the castle the four of them quickly stumbled out, three of them smiling in contentment, glad to be back again. While they were looking around happily, Lily found herself staring at the castle in wonder.

"Its nice isn't it?" Ron asked from behind her, Lily nodded as they walked to the front doors with the rest of the crowd.

Once inside Lily was pulled to the side by a stern faced teacher who looked like her hair was pulled back way to tight; she smiled at the woman and quickly had a hat placed over her head, covering her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Lily asked, trying to remove the hat, but soon a found strong grip holding her own arms down.

"It's the sorting hat, this wont take long," said the person, she assumed it was the woman with the tight hair.

"Hello my dear," came voice whispering into her ear, which caused her to jump but she remained silent, "a house too place you in is my task; now lets have a look...ah bravery and knowledge, look here, even strength...Gryffindor would suit you well, as would Slytherin, hmm."

"I have to be in Slytherin," she thought.

"Have you, eh?" Lily nodded, she heard the hat sigh and then out loud yelled 'Slytherin.' the hat was quickly removed from her head and she found herself staring up at the woman.

"I'm professor McGonagall, welcome to Hogwarts, your table is the farthest one to your left when you enter the hall. Good day." with that she turned and hurried down the hall. Lily walked into what she assumed was an entrance hall and hound Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for her expectantly.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Um, I wore a talking hat- meet the newest Slytherin," she said quietly. The three of them said nothing. Lily sighed and walked into the dining hall finding her house table quickly. She went to sit at the end of the table, away from everyone, but Draco caught her eyes and waved her over. Once there she seated herself her cousin and across from a girl whose face reminded her a little of a dog.

"Em, meet Pansy Parkinson, Pansy, this is my cousin, Emily Fitzgerald," Pansy smiled at her and said a quick 'hello,' all before turning back to oogiling Draco.

Lily paid little attention to the sorting and the speech. She ate her food and talked briefly to Pansy. Once dinner was over, Draco got up to usher the first years to the dorms and Pansy grinned at her.

"So, do you tink you could get Draco to go out with me?" she asked, her brown eyes sparkling.

Lily giggled, and then looked at the girl seriously.

"Why would you want to? He's arrogant and selfish, and definitely wouldn't give you the attention you deserve."

Pansy pouted, "but I like him."

"And I'm related to him, you don't want someone like him, you can do better than him."

Lily stood and Pansy quickly followed suit, catching up to her at the entrance way to the Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" she asking, looking at Lily.

"Not sure."

Pansy smiled. "I'll show you, we're rooming together, we'll have a private room because you would have been to much for the normal dorms, that would be seven girls, and six is a little crazy, so I volunteered to doom with you," Pansy gushed.

"How exciting," Lily said, now following Pansy into the dungeons. "So, why Draco?" she asked.

Pansy stopped and turned, looking at the girl perplexed, "well, I don't know, there just wasn't anyone else," Pansy almost sighed.

"Bull." Lily retorted in a bored tone.

Pansy sighed, "ok, well I only like him for his looks, I know random facts about him though; like how he wont eat peanut butter, only on Wednesdays, he loves vegetables and sleeps in the nude on the third weekend of every month," Pansy grinned triumphantly as Lily paled.

"I don't think I even want to know how you would know something like that."

"Good, cz I made the last bit up... you aren't like Draco are you?" Pansy asled, continuing the walk down the hall.

"I like to think that, why?"

"Well, you aren't a Death Eater are you?"

"Hack no, are you kidding me. I'd never want to be one of those things."

"Good, then you and I will get along great. I'm only in Slytherin because I have to be, my father threatened to kill me if I wasn't." Lily nodded, realizing yet again that you can't judge a book by its cover. "Most of the people in this house fight on the side of evil, I want on the side of good, but its kinda hard, seeing as how I've been pretending I'm on evil's side for years now." Lily nodded as Pansy stopped walking. "This is the common room entrance, I'll let you in here so you can get familiar with it, but we also have our own private entrance, just for our room." she smiled and turned to the Portrait that reminded Lily of a French Nobleman. "Figby."

The portrait swung open and the two girls stepped through into a dark common room that was bustling with activity.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Emily, enjoy your stay." Pansy said, waiting for the new girl.

"Whats with the dark colors? Makes the place seem kinda drab doesn't it?" Lily asked, surveying the room she was now standing in.

Pansy sniggered. "Suppose so, but come on, lets get settled in." Lily gratefully agreed and started following Pansy. The two were almost to the steps when a tall, sturdy, dark haired boy stopped them. "Well Parkinson, you gonna say hello?"

"Hi, Blaise." Blaise smirked and looked over her shoulder to where Lily was standing, his smirk grew as he looked at her and then he looked back at Pansy.

"So, you gonna introduce me to your friend or not, Pans?" Pansy rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Lily stepped beside her and stared at Blaise.

"Last time I checked her friend had a tongue and could talk all on her own," Blaise looked momentarily stunned. "My name is Emily Fitzgerald, American transfer." Blaise smiled at her, a very charming smiled, she had to admit. Blaise reached for her hand and kissed it softly.

"Did she not mention that she is my cousin? Hands off Zabini." Blaise dropped her hand like it burned him and he quickly stood up straight, staring at Draco.

Lily whipped around and glared at her cousin, "and didn't anyone tell you that you aren't my keeper?" Draco smirked and Lily spun back around. "I'm, not interested Blaise, see you all tomorrow," and with that her and Pansy went quickly up to their dorm room.

"So this is home." Lily said, looking around the room in silence.

"Yes, thats your bed, and everything on this side of the room is yours as well." Lily nodded and sat herself down on her bed, it was a canopy four poster with green silk sheets and a faux black rabbit fur comforter on top with a Slytherin emblem spread across the top. Her side of the room was huge, it was a little smaller than her accommodations at the malfoy manor; the whole room was probably the size of their family dining room, the smallest of their four dining rooms. There were two desks in the middle of the room facing each other, and on each side of the desks were cabinets for storing things. To her left along the whole wall was a bookshelf filled with books with a few shelves to spare for personal books. The middle portion of the bookshelf opened up tot he common room. A few feet away on the perpendicular wall to the bookshelves were two doors, she wandered over to them and opened then, he jaw dropped as she stepped into a large closet that went far into the wall, on the left side was another door, which she quickly opened and walked through. Lily found herself in a large master bath, complete with a Jacuzzi tub and shower, which was beautifully decked out in Slytherin colors. She went back to the main room and opened her trunk, quickly grabbing her portable closet and putting the contents in he new closet, shoes went next and then her many sets of pj's and slippers. Finally she got out her books and set them on her extra shelf space. She finished by closing her trunk back up, pulling her broomstick out of its hidden compartment and putting it into the special broom case in her closet.

Lily walked back out, closed the doors and pushed her trunk under her bed. She quickly took a shower, got dressed for bed and went to sit with Pansy in their small lounge area.

"See that picture to your right?" Pansy asked, right before Lily had the time to sit down in what looked to be a really comfy chair.

"I do why?" Lily asked, going over to look at it. It was tall and narrow and depicted the storming of some ancient castle.

"Thats the way out, our personal way. Just tug on the frame and your in the hallway," Pansy said drowsily. Lily did as she was suggested and sure enough she found herself looking into the Slytherin hallway. She quickly shut the door and went over to the chair.

"So what's the password to get in?" Lily asked, a slight sigh escaping her mouth as she sank into the chair.

"Hippogriff. I'm turning in for the night, you should too, we have to be up early for everything, Lily quickly agreed and went over to her bed, crawling in a snuggling down into the blankets. Summer was ending, it was still warm out, but she was in the dungeons, and it was already chilly. Quickly Lily fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of peasant things for the first time all summer. Things she wouldn't remember the next morning, but that didn't matter, as long as she woke up happy.

That night Lily wasn't concerned or worried about the upcoming school year, things were already going better than she thought they would be. After all, she did have almost four new friends, and it wasn't technically a day yet; her past wasn't known, and it was temporarily forgotten, the way it would remain for at least a few months, but how long she could keep up the lying without telling Harry, Ron, Hermione and Pansy, she didn't know, because it wasn't her policy to lie to friends, no matter whatthe circumstances are.


	6. Chapter 6: First Day of Classes

hey hey guys! so yes, i think this would somehow qualify as AU now... which i think is kinda fun, i've never written an AU before...so let me know how i'm doing with this whole AU-ness

* * *

The next morning Lily woke up at quarter after six. Pansy was already up an hurrying around the room.

"This has to be illegal, Pansy," Lily groaned, rolling out of bed and sticking her feet into her warm, welcoming slippers.

"I know, but you get used to it after a while," Lily said nothing as she walked into her closet. She sighed as she went into her bathroom and quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth and debated on how to do her hair. She walked back into the closet and over the her section of school clothes, quickly she threw everything on and went back into the bathroom to finish up her hair.

Lily stepped out of her closet a few minutes later, her auburn hair hung down straight just below her shoulders, her slytherin tie was tied loosely, her cloak hung over her arm and her bag was slung over her shoulder.

"You ready to go em?" Pansy asked walking towards their personal door.

"I guess. At least as ready as I'll ever be." Pansy grinned and together they stepped out into the hall and they walked up to the dining hall.

"Snape will hand out your schedule, we won't have every class together, but some we will, just follow people around, you'll find everything alright," she said as they sat down next to each other, which they made sure was far away from Draco and Blaise.

Lily was in the middle of eating a blueberry muffin when owls swopped down from a window high up in the rafters, she watched as they dropped letters and packages to awaiting students. Once they all left Lily turned to Pansy and stared at her.

"What?" Pansy asked, looking at the girl, confused.

"That was really weird. Does that happen every day?" she asked, staring up at the window they all came through.

Pansy smiled. "Yes, unless weather is bad, then you only get one or two owls."

"There's no owl post station at the school?" Pansy shook her head and Lily sighed, "that's crazy talk." she said taking another bite of her muffin. Pansy burst into a small fit of laughter that quieted as she got her schedule and read over it.

"What do you have first?" Lily asked leaning towards Pansy and peering over her shoulder to look at her schedule.

"Divination," Pansy said, looking over at Lily and grinning at the face she was making.

"Ew, I took that, I hated it, I still have to take that...but, I have potions first, double period."

Pansy nodded. "I could have taken potions, well that potions, but I took a course over the summer, so now I'm at a higher lever than you are now."

"Oh, awesome, what do you wanna do?" Lily asked, folding her schedule and putting it into her bag.

"I wanna be a potions teacher, but any teacher will do just fine for me; what about you?"

"Auror, it would be fun I think, and I love fighting and dueling, and that's a huge part of training. I just have to get there first." Pansy agreed as people started filing out of the hall. The two of them were some of the last to leave, but luckily for Lily she had shrunken everything she needed so she simply asked Pansy the way to the potions classroom and quickly headed that way.

Upon arriving she found only a few people; including Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco. Harry was sitting by himself, while Ron and Hermione sat together at the table in front of Harry. Draco was standing by Harry, his hands down on the desk, Draco was wearing his classic smirk, while Harry's face as well as Ron's was contorted in anger, Hermione looked shocked. Lily glanced around the classroom and noticing there were barely any people figured it would all work out ok. As she walked forward she only heard one word; 'Sirius'.

"Watchya doing Draco?" she asked cheerfully, coming up beside him, her Malfoy smirk set firmly in place. Draco turned and grinned.

"Meet my cousin, Potter. Emily Fitzgerald." Draco looked back at Harry, Lily grinned and winked quickly as Harry tried to tie his words together.

Lily spoke quickly while he was still working it all out. "You didn't answer my question Draco. What are you doing?" she asked, her voice growing cold.

"I was just talking to Potter, the Weasel and Mudblood about how _not_ sorry I am to hear that Sirius Black died. Escaped for Azkaban he did, murdered innocents too." Lily nodded and turned to Draco, ignoring Harry and trying to act on this before he did something stupid.

"Is that so?"

Draco nodded, "Your... Godfather, was it?... he was an idiot, just like your parents were Potter, your end will be just like theirs." Harry and Ron both lunged for Malfoy, but Hermione and Lily were to fast for them, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and Lily quickly pushed Harry back down into his seat, Lily held him at bay as Draco started to laugh, and then Lily glared at Harry and shook her head, took her bag off of her shoulder and spun around to Draco.

"I'm sorry Draco, was something funny to you?"

"Just them...trying to get to me... it didn't work... it wont..."Lily quickly slapped him across the face and stood there defiantly as Draco regained his senses.

"Should I hit you again, or do you get the point?" she asked. Draco stared at her while Ron hissed, 'yeah, hit him again, Em!' Lily shrugged and hit Draco again, even harder than last time. "Now you listen to me, and you listen good. I don't ever want to hear you talk about _innocent_ people escaping from Azkaban, and you know Sirius was innocent. Never talk about things you have no room to talk about, your father escaped from there and he deserved it, he _tortured_ innocents for _FUN!_" Lily paused to take a breath, Draco went to say something, but Lily slapped him again. "Don't interrupt me Draco. Now about Sirius being an idiot... he wasn't, you are, so from now on you're just gonna shut up alright? And leave Harry, Hermione and Ron alone, next time I wont stop them from giving you what you deserve."

Draco stared at her and smirked, "Em, Sirius killed those people."

She shook her head violently. "No, Peter did it, you know he did it; he deserved that Azkaban sentence, not Sirius. Now shut up Draco."

"Make me, I'll tell father on you." Lily sighed, exasperated and grabbed him at the collar of his cloak, pulling him to the front of the classroom and pushing him down into a chair.

"What's he gonna do? Tell my dead daddy on me? Make no mistake Draco, your father doesn't scare me, and don't you forget how _my_ father left this earth."

Draco's eyes grew wide and then he shrunk away from her. "Alright, alright, just stop hitting me," he whined, putting his head down on his desk.

"Fine." Lily said grinning. She quickly snapped his ear, causing him to grab at it and whine in pain.

"Hey Em, sit by me." Blaise said, coming up behind her and reaching for her hand. Lily spun around quickly and slapped his hand away.

"Um, how about not? Why don't you sit by the idiot here and try to learn what the term, 'I'm not interested' means." Blaise nodded and Lily quickly retreated back to where she had dropped her bag, but didn't find it there.

"Hey Harry?" she asked, spinning in a circle, making sure she didn't miss it.

"Yeah Em?"

"Where's my bag at?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled at her and pointed to the bag on the table beside him. Lily smiled and reached for it, but he grabbed her arm and looked at her sternly.

"You can sit there. I figured you wouldn't wanna sit by Draco, but if you don't wanna sit here either thats fine, but everyone is almost here now, you can try to get a seat though." Lily shook her head and walked behind him and slid into the chair.

"No, thanks, I appreciate it. I was gonna ask, but I thought you might not wanna sit by me after what just happened." Harry shook his head and Ron quickly spun around.

"Are you kidding me? That was bloody brilliant. I wish I could have done that!" Ron gushed.

Lily simply shrugged. "But you would have been in big trouble, he normally fights back, but I'm family, and a girl, he wont hit me, plus he deathly afraid of me, so I definitely have an advantage," Lily fiddled with the rings on her fingers as she watched Ron.

Ron smiled. "Hermione hit him in our third year; didn't you Mione?"

Hermione turned and gave Lily a coy smile, "I did, and boy did it feel good." Lily smiled at her and pulled out her potions book. Draco spun around and glared at them. Lily rolled her eyes as the door slammed shut. The room quieted immediately as the teacher came forward, his cloak billowing out around him.

"I will not tolerate any fooling around this year, you all are advanced, and some of you I'm rather surprised made it this far," his eyes lingered on Harry for a moment, causing a few Slytherins to giggle and snigger, but he quickly silenced them. "Get to work, everything will be on the board, and Miss. Fitzgerald, please come up to my desk for a few moments." he tapped the board and instructions for a complex potion appeared.

"I'll set up while you talk to Snape," Harry whispered, standing to go over to the ingredient cabinet.

"Alright, hopefully this wont take long." Lily said standing as well and walking to the front of the room. Professor Snape was seated at his desk watching his students bustle around the room, getting ready to make the potion. He turned to Lily when she reached his desk.

"I understand, Miss. Fitzgerald, that you have a slight knack for potions. Your teacher from America told me you were quite a valuable pupil," Lily shrugged as Snape continued one. "If the records I have on you are correct, then you are slightly ahead of the class, why is this?"

"Well you see professor, my old teacher - Miss. Watson- took select students and tested them to see how well we could handle more difficult potions. I was one of those students," she said quietly.

"And you excelled. In this year most students start a backwards decline, and I have a tutoring army ready to help them, their peers. I want you to be one of them. You do after all have a knack for potions."

"Among other things."

"Like Defense Against the Dark Arts, which doesn't surprise me, coming from the family line that you do." Lily only stared at him. "The Malfoy's Miss. Fitzgerald."

Lily smirked. "Have you ever seen Draco perform any Dark Arts defense spells?... well lets just say it never works that well for him."

Snape smiled at her. "So you aren't a normal Malfoy, you remind me of your mother, she wasn't stereotype Malfoy either. Tutoring sessions start in two weeks; can I count on you being there?"

"Of course Professor, I'll be there." Lily stated politely.

Snape nodded. "Good. 7p.m. sharp we start, so be there a few minutes before hand. Now get back to work." he said standing slowly and walking around the room to observe everyone's progress. Lily quickly hurried back to Harry only to find him just sitting there, squinting at the board.

"What are you doing?" she asked slipping into her seat and grabbing the first ingredient to start working on it.

"I can't really see the board, I think my eyes have gotten worse, and I always do things wrong." Lily nodded, dropping the shredded bat wings into the cauldron.

"Alright, well, this is rather simple to make. You just take those four things and chop them up, make sure they're really small, I'll stir this." Harry nodded and the two of them got to work, quickly catching up and passing the rest of the class.

Snape stopped in front of their desk as Harry was slowly adding the last ingredient: peppermint leaves, crushed to a liquid-like cream. Lily was stirring counterclockwise, counting quietly out loud and nodding to Harry for his signal to add more.

"Now stop Harry, no more," Lily said, quickly switching to stir clockwise. "Turn off the heat slowly, count to forty and when you get there, it should be off." Harry nodded and set to work on his task, counting slowly. Snape watched the two of them work and then went on his way.

"Its off now. Harry said, standing and staring expectantly into the cauldron. "So is it right? Did we do it?" He asked, looking up at Lily. She smiled at him and stopped stirring.

" I think so, but we'll find out for sure in a few minutes, stand away from the cauldron until that happens."

"Why?"

"Just do it, don't ask. Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't listen." Harry complied and helped her clean and organize their station. Lily made sure Harry stayed at the station while she went to clean the stirring rod. She was making her way back when the results came out, a large plume of smoke burst out of the potion, causing students to move away quickly. Harry groaned and moved towards the potions, Lily rushed forward beaming.

"Good job, Harry." she said picking up a phial.

Harry stared at her exasperated, "what do you mean 'good job'! It just went 'POOF'!" he cried, throwing his arms in the air.

Lily grinned at him, "I know, thats what its supposed to do. Can you handle clean up?" Harry nodded wordlessly as she sealed the phial and walked up to Professor Snape's desk.

He looked at her and silently took the phial from her.

"Keep it. That the contents in the cauldron and pout them into 500 ml bottles"

Lily quickly grabbed multiple bottles and went back to her desk.

"What are those for?" Harry asked, picking one up and looking at her.

"We fill them." together they worked quickly and had the bottles filled and their station cleaned. Lily and Harry walked the phials up to the desk and Snape just sat there.

"Where do you want these Professor?" Harry asked timidly.

Snape looked at them like they had both just grown a third eye. "Take them to Pomfrey, then do what you please. That is all you had to do today, and I don't want bothersome students with nothing to do goofing around while other students are working," Harry and Lily said nothing, but quickly obeyed, grabbing their bags and books as best they could.

Lily shut the door with her foot and looked at Harry expectantly. "Lead the way, I'm totally lost." Harry nodded and made his way out of the dungeons, Lily walked quickly behind him, grumbling as she went.

Harry stopped once out in the main hall and turned to look back at her. "Having any trouble Em?" he asked, flashing her a lopsided grin. Lily sighed and stopped in front of him. She nodded and let go of the flasks, Harry lunged at them, dropping his own in the process and Lily quickly flicked her wrist, suspending them all in the air. Harry straightened up and stared at her, his jaw hanging open. Lily smiled at him.

"That's a secret. Promise not to tell?" Harry shut his mouth and nodded at her.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked while watching her shrink her potions book , put it in her bag and sling it over her shoulder.

"I didn't. I was born that way, its hard to learn though, unless you have a small trait of that power in you already." together they started walking, instep with one another.

"Do you think I do?" Harry asked hopefully, his eyes bright watching her suspend the flasks as they walked.

"I suppose so, somewhere deep inside of you. After all, next to Dumbledore, and Voldemort, I think you're the most powerful, well of course you will be once you can harness all of your powers." Harry nodded and stopped in front of the door.

"Should I take some?" he asked, indicating the flasks.

Lily nodded, "Yes, please," Harry took as many as he could carry and the rest Lily engulfed in her arms. She knocked on the door and in silence they waited for the nurse to answer. When she did, she quickly ushered them inside and over to her storage cabinet.

Lily watched her with a bemused smile as she wondered if all Wizarding school nurses were like this. Hurried and a little flustered, and coming off as just a little out of it at times.

As soon as they were pushed out of the infirmary Harry looked at her.

"So what do you have next?" he asked. Lily reached for he schedule and looked it over.

She glanced back up at him and smiled. "Care of Magical creatures." she watched Harry's face tighten and become mostly unreadable, unreadable except for his eyes. Lily said nothing to him.

"Me too. I'll show you where its at, you can meet Hagrid too." Lily nodded and slowly followed behind him, thinking, trying to understand him, to see him in a different light than everyone else did.

They stepped through the doors and walked down the stairs, the sight stunning Lily.

"Woah," she said, spinning around and backing up slowly. Harry watched her, perplexed, thinking about how she was so unlike everyone else at the school. "Its beautiful." she continued, her eyes traveling over the grounds now.

"We'll have time to look later, lets keep going." he said, walking away towards the familiar sight of Hagrid's hut, a place he didn't want to be at the moment, at least not without a large number of people.

"Why?" he heard her ask from behind him. He turned to see her walking off towards the whomping willow, completely clueless as to what would happen to her if she only took a few more steps. Harry rushed towards her and tackled her to the ground just in time. He rolled them out of the way and ended up on top of her. They froze for a few moments, she was staring at him. Harry felt his cheeks go red and he quickly got up, grabbing her wrist and taking her with him.

"Thank you," Lily said, smirking at him.

Harry turned to her. "What?" he asked.

"Barely know you. That was a little forward of you, Mr. Potter." she said, not looking at him, but at the now calming tree.

"I didn't mean... you were going to get... sorry." he said, hanging his head. Lily turned to him, a small smile gracing her features.

"I was only kidding. Geeze Louise, calm down Harry. Its ok, I don't mind Harry." Harry's head snapped over to her as her eyes went wider. "Oh, gosh, I didn't mean it that way." she said, fumbling over her words. An evil smirk crossed Harry's face.

"Sure." he said skeptically, walking away from her, trying to contain his laughter, he had known what she meant.

* * *

Read & Review! i'll love you forever, & i'm taking requests for cookies! choclate chip, peanutbuter, you name it, i'll make it, but only if you review... just say hi or something, to let me know ur reading... i hope you enjoyed it, cuz i'm having bundles of fun writing this... 


End file.
